Glimpses
by CathGilLove
Summary: Glimpses into the little parts that make up a whole
1. Chapter 1

AN:

According to the CSI Companion, CBS site, the show and I have worked out the following. Some are approximates because we tend to get differing ideas. All of which are important for the story:  
Gil Grissom was born on 17th August 1956. Gil was in LA when he was 22.  
Catherine Willows (nee Flynn) was born on 26th March 1963. Her father is Sam Braun, her mother was a showgirl.  
Catherine started dating Eddie in 1986. She's hooked on coke at the time and enters a rehab center at Gil's urging.  
Catherine started night school in 1983 and graduated school May 1987.  
She gets a job at the university lab in May, before she starts working at the Las Vegas Crime Lab in September 1987.  
Lindsey was born in 1993. Catherine married Eddie when she was two months pregnant. She was CSI-2 at this time.

Thanks to SJ, Thais and Lisa for helping me out :)

_July 15th 1969 – Las Vegas_

_Standin' on a mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life_

He was almost fourteen years old. Exactly one month and 2 days left of being thirteen years old.

He was lucky that his mother hadn't sent him on summer camp this year. He'd claimed that at almost fourteen years old, he was too old for summer camp.

Instead, he'd requested a vacation in Las Vegas, so he could poke around the number one forensics lab in the country.

His mother had been surprised, and slightly concerned, until she'd agreed to let him go, as long as she could come too.

Gil Grissom didn't think his mother liked Las Vegas much.

Frankly, if it weren't for the forensic and entomological richness of the city, he wouldn't like it either.

He found himself wandering down the Strip. All he wanted was a really good burger. Preferably with a pickle.

His hands in his pockets, he jingled his guest badges for both the Las Vegas Crime Lab and the University of Las Vegas.

As an observer of the human race, Gil looked into the open doors of all the places he passed. Someone hit a jackpot in one casino. Two men argued over a half-naked woman in another.

Gil paused. His mother would certainly not approve.

Moving to the next casino, Gil was almost bowled over by a little girl.

He grabbed her hand before she ran out onto the street. "Are you insane? You'll get killed!"

The small strawberry blonde looked up at him, a mischievous smile on her face. "Haven't yet."

"How old are you?"

The little girl's eyes narrowed. "How old are YOU?"

Gil found himself vaguely irritated by this child. While her blue eyes were full of mischief, and her smile was teasing, one hand had been firmly planted on her hip and one of her feet was tapping on the ground in the glossy black Mary Jane.

"I asked first," Gil said.

"I'm six. And I'm very busy, so you're just going to have to let me go…" She tried tugging her hand out of his.

"I think we better find your parents."

The little girl continued the attempt to yank her hand out of his. "Yeah, well good luck with that. Who do you think I'm looking for?"

"You've got a lot of attitude for a six year old." Gil cocked his head. "Do you live here?"

She gestured to the Tangiers. "My uncle Sam owns it. And if you don't let me go in five seconds, I'm gonna scream." She fixed her eyes on his. "And believe me, I can scream."

"I don't doubt it," Gil replied. "But I'm not letting you run around Las Vegas by yourself. It's not safe."

"And being held onto by a stranger is?" She opened her mouth, ready to scream.

"CATHERINE FLYNN! What do you THINK you are doing?"

The little girl's eyes widened and she tried to tug her hand out of Gil's as a woman emerged.

When Gil caught sight of the woman – a sequined leotard, feathers everywhere and bright red hair – his eyes widened too.

He quickly swallowed his nervousness and adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "Uh, ma'am? Is this your daughter?"

Lily Flynn took Catherine's other hand and tugged her close. "And who do you think you are? You better start explaining before I go inside and start dialing the cops."

"Mother," came the bored tone of the girl.

"I'm Gil Grissom," Gil replied. "Catherine was trying to run across the road. I just didn't want her to get hurt."

Lily paused and looked down at her menace of a child. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it." She leant against a pole. "And what are you doing down here all by your lonesome?"

Gil gulped.

"MOTHER!" Catherine growled.

"I…uh, erm…I'm visiting Las Vegas," Gil said. "And I better go. I'm going to be late."

"Thank you for taking care of her," Lily said, going back inside, taking Catherine with her.

Of course, Catherine being Catherine, she snuck back out again.

Gil was about to continue on his way when he felt a vicious poke in his back. Startled, he whipped around, ready to bolt, when he found Catherine's impish face staring back at him.

"What did you poke me for?"

She grinned. "You still didn't tell me how old you are. I told you, so it's only fair if you tell me back."

Gil rolled his eyes. "I'm almost fourteen."

On hearing how old he was, Catherine's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Geez! You're ancient!"

With that parting shot, Gil watched in amazement as the blur of energy raced back into the Tangiers.

--

Song used - "Summer of '69" - Bryan Adams


	2. Chapter 2

2?

_9th September 1975 – Los Angeles_

_I've seen the light_

_And I've seen the flame_

_And I've been this way before_

_And I'm sure to be this way again_

Gil Grissom strolled along the pathway. One of his professors had told him that he needed to get out more. That he couldn't just spend all his times with bugs and dead bodies.

Of course, his professor had suggested that he go and spend time at a party with some boys.

Gil Grissom didn't like parties.

And so he found himself, at 5 in the afternoon, observing people along the pathway. It was warm for autumn, with a slight breeze making the trees sway slightly.

He liked this time of day. He found it was good for people watching. Determined to make the most of his time, he sat down on a bench, ready to watch.

Gil watched three kids playing jacks in the corner of the park. Two mothers sat nearby, reading magazines.

Two runners jogged past him, unable to be missed in their fluorescent pink polyester pants. He shuddered and turned to the right.

And blinked.

And adjusted his glasses.

The girl looked familiar.

She was a little older yes, but still familiar.

Long strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and swung from side to side as the girl roller-skated her way down the path.

He remembered Las Vegas, six years ago, and the impish child who had poked him and threatened to scream at him.

On that note, he thought it would be safer to stay where he was.

His eyes moved to other things, taking in the view of the land, when he heard a loud curse. Eyes moved instinctively back to where he had seen the girl, and he widened his eyes as he saw her sprawled across the pavement.

"Uh, Catherine?"

"There's pepper spray in my back pocket, so don't even THINK about touching me inappropriately!"

Gil gulped. Yes, he remembered this girl. "Uh, can I help?"

Blue eyes looked up at him, fighting to hold back tears of pain. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Should I know you?"

Gil shrugged, crouching down beside her. "Probably not. I only stopped you from getting yourself killed."

Catherine's hand inched its way to her back pocket.

"Wait…" Gil put his hands up. "Please, don't blind me. My name is Gil Grissom. We met in Las Vegas six years ago outside the Tangiers. You were six. I was fourteen. You came tearing out of the casino, almost running into the traffic and getting yourself killed. You had the biggest attitude I have ever seen on a six year old, and your mother came out wearing a leotard and feathers, taking you back inside again. And you poked me. Hard."

The hand slowly moved away from the back pocket, before pausing. "Are you stalking me?"

"I should be asking you that question, since I live here."

The hand relaxed and Catherine looked up at him. "Oh."

Gil smirked. "I think that's the first time I've succeeded in shutting you up since I met you."

Catherine whacked him on the shoulder. "You're a wiseass."

"And you have a mean right hook," Gil frowned, rubbing his shoulder. "Have you hurt anything?"

"Just a scrape," came the reply.

"And where's your mother?"

"With my dad and sister. In the kiddy playground." Catherine shrugged. "Figures we'd come all the way to LA for a holiday and end up at the playground."

"You sound unhappy."

Catherine arched an eyebrow. "What are you, a shrink?"

"I notice the attitude hasn't changed. And no, I'm not a psychiatrist. I'm training to be a forensic examiner."

Catherine blinked. "English, please."

"I look at dead bodies and see how they died."

"EWWWW!" Catherine edged away. "Have you washed your hands?"

"Pipe down, someone will think I'm attacking you." Gil frowned. "And since you don't seem to like my profession, what are YOU going to be…when you grow up."

Catherine folded her arms. "Grow up? I'm twelve years old, thank you very much. And I'm going to be Mrs David Cassidy."

Gil arched an eyebrow. "So instead of being a shrink, you're going to need one?"

Catherine glared at him. "Don't make me hit you again."

"Here, let me help you up."

With a bit of effort, Gil hauled Catherine back onto her feet. She stared defiantly back at him.

"Will I get invited to the wedding?"

Catherine looked at him. "I don't know. Only if you can behave yourself."

"At least I can always say I knew you back when you were an obnoxious child."

"I promise, when I write my tell-all biography, you'll have a major feature as one of the most insane people I have ever met!"

"I hope I get an autographed copy."

"We'll see."

Gil chuckled, and lifted her right hand to his, brushing his lips across it. "Goodbye, future Mrs. Cassidy. I look forward to reading about myself in your forthcoming best-seller."

With a chuckle, he made his way down the path again, deciding it had been a very good idea to go out after all.

--

Song used - "I've Been This Way Before" - Neil Diamond


	3. Chapter 3

3?

_5th February 1981 – Las Vegas_

_And she'll tease you, she'll unease you_

_All the better just to please you_

_She's precocious, and she knows just_

_What it takes to make a pro blush_

_She got Greta Garbo's standoff sighs, she's got Bette Davis eyes  
_

Gil frowned as he sat in the smoky club. Deciding that he was too much of an introvert, his new colleagues had hauled him into this ridiculously loud place.

Some punk band was playing. He sighed. What he wouldn't give for some Zeppelin or Pink Floyd.

His colleagues had abandoned him almost as soon as they had arrived, urging him to find some and get some.

Instead, he sat here with a scotch, wondering how exactly he was going to get home.

He glanced at the band again, wondering if they had bathed recently. Scanning his eyes around the room, they fell on a leggy strawberry blonde, wiggling her hips in a skintight black leather skirt.

His jaw dropped as he mentally did the math in his head. A frown covered his face, and he had the undeniable urge to slug whoever had dragged this seventeen year old into the bar.

Then her eyes saw his, and widened.

He felt a little thrill that this once obnoxious child recognized him. But for now, his concerns were more for her safety.

He stalked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Catherine."

"Excuse me?" she growled at him.

Gil suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu coming over him, except she had been six and he fourteen. She had been wearing a green dress and Mary Jane's, not skintight leather and four-inch heels.

He leant down to her ear. "Either I make a big fuss and embarrass you in here by telling everyone you're only seventeen, or you let me escort you out of here and let you leave with the little dignity you have left."

Catherine considered her options. She could stay with the boy she was with – the kick-ass drummer that is – who she had informed that she was a baby-faced twenty-one. He was the one who was going to take her places. She could ignore the butterflies in her stomach from this bespectacled…"Who the hell do you think you are?" she growled.

"Made your choice, I see."

Catherine was a little insulted that her drummer boyfriend didn't seem to notice that a strange man was hauling her out of a club.

"You can't just come in and drag me out of there!" she yelled at him. "I was there with my boyfriend!"

"Does he know you're only seventeen?" Gil growled back.

"My personal affairs are none of your business!"

"They are when you could get hurt. Dammit, Catherine!" His big hands were on her shoulders. "Those guys are so drunk and high that they didn't even notice a stranger taking you out of the club! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Who do you think you are? I've met you three times in my entire life, and you think you know me?"

"I know you're acting like a silly teenager!"

"I stopped being a teenager a long time ago."

"Do you know how many dead teenagers I get on my slab, Catherine? Girls who come to Vegas and think they know it all? Girls just like you, Catherine. Teenagers just like you. I don't want you on my table."

"You don't know me," Catherine repeated.

"I know that you have an Uncle Sam and that he owns the Tangiers. I know that when you're cranky you tap your foot. I know that you like roller-skating and I know that you try to appear braver than you are. I know that you're apparently in your punk rebellion stage. I know that your mother doesn't know you're here, because she probably would have come with you. And I know that you are not going back into that club."

Catherine opened her mouth and shut it again. She folded her arms and thought for a moment. "I…suppose…I could do with some coffee."

Gil smiled slightly. "Sounds like a good idea."

She shyly linked her arm with his, and he escorted her to a coffee shop down the street. He knew it well from all the times he'd recharged after work.

After they had ordered (black coffee for him, hot chocolate for her), they sat down together at a booth.

"So, Catherine Flynn, what are you doing back in Las Vegas?"

"I live here," she replied simply. "What about you? I thought you were busy examining dead bodies in L.A. Or at least you were when I was twelve."

"I said I would be a forensic examiner. I did say I was still working on it." He thanked the waitress who brought them their drinks and then he smirked at Catherine.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"How's David Cassidy?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Gil chuckled. "When we met last, you were going to marry him."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I was such a kid. I have to admit, I'm now more of a John Schneider fan."

"Because he drives fast cars"

Her eyes rose to meet his in a surprised gaze. "Yeah."

Gil smiled at her. "I have watched the Dukes of Hazzard once or twice in my lifetime."

She blushed. "I didn't mean to…"

He waved the apology away. "Tell me what you're doing lately, Catherine. Finding you at a club listening to really atrocious punk was the last thing I expected."

"They're not that…" She paused as she caught his gaze. "Okay, they are pretty bad. But they got me to Vegas."

"Where were you earlier?"

"Seattle. Followed a guy there. Realized he wasn't worth the trouble. Met Steve who's the drummer in this band. He brought me to Vegas."

"Where's your family?" He was curious.

"Right now? Back in Montana as far as I know."

"Catherine…do they even know you're here?"

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "What are you, my mother?"

"I should hope not. For one thing, I'd have been completely confused as to my gender for twenty-five years."

Catherine burst out laughing, and soon Gil began to laugh with her, surprised at how easy it was to be around her.

He wrote down his home number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Keep this with you. Always."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."

--

Song used - "Bette Davis Eyes" - Kim Carnes


	4. Chapter 4

4?

_7th November 1985 – Las Vegas_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Gil was not a fan of strip clubs.

He felt that watching women take their clothes off somehow ruined the magic of being with a woman.

And many of them ended up being cases he had to investigate.

However, his immediate supervisor insisted that Gil be at his bachelor party.

So here Gil sat. The French Palace. Naked women. Beer flowing.

He wanted to go home.

The owner, a small man named Ted, made his way to the stage, as some woman with a toy snake raced offstage.

"And now, for your entertainment and pleasure, our favorite girl…Kitty Cat!"

Gil rolled his eyes. Very original.

The opening strains of Led Zeppelin's "All My Love" began, and he arched an eyebrow. After an evening of the latest pop songs, this was certainly an improvement.

And then he saw her.

Clad in a sequined gold bikini, a gold top hat perched on her strawberry blonde curls, Catherine Flynn strutted out onto the stage.

His mouth dropped and his eyes widened as she started dancing to the music. He couldn't believe that this was the girl he had known since she was six years old.

He wanted to climb onto the stage and drag her off. Just like he had when she was seventeen.

He wanted to take care of her. Just like he had when she was thirteen.

And her eyes caught his.

Her eyes widened and looked startled, but only for a moment. Then they turned defiant and she turned her head away.

Gil knew better. He'd seen the flash of sadness in her eyes before she had toughened up.

He'd seen it a few times before.

Catherine's body swiveled, gyrated and seductively moved to the music. Gil watched the light sheen of sweat that graced her body. Her breasts were now bare but he ignored the temptation to stare and looked back to her face.

It was an intense look of concentration that graced her features, and he found himself amazed at the way she could move her body around the stage.

He didn't like the fact that there were other men here, watching her, getting aroused by her.

Gil knew very well that he had no claim to her, she certainly wasn't his girlfriend, but he still felt protective of her. Somehow, she was still his.

As soon as the song had finished and she had picked up what little clothing she had, Gil got up and decided he needed a word with this woman.

Because woman was now what she was. No longer was she an obnoxious six-year old, or a clumsy twelve-year old. Nor was she a rebellious seventeen year old.

She was 22 years old now and Gil was convinced she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

* * *

"You can't go back there."

Gil took a deep breath and looked up at the gigantic bouncer that stared down at him. "Excuse me?"

"You can't go back there. Don't make me throw you out."

"I have to see my wife." He paused. Where had that come from?"

The bouncer arched an eyebrow. "Who's your wife?"

"It's okay, Mike." Catherine appeared, a black robe loosely tied around her body. "He's with me."

"Didn't know you were married, Cat."

"Yeah well, I'm just a mystery." Catherine took Gil's hand. "Get back here before you cause anymore trouble."

Gil followed her backstage, averting his eyes every time he saw a bare breast or a flash of thigh.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine hissed at him.

He turned his concentration back to her. "What am _I_ doing here? I think that's more my line, don't you?"

"I asked you first." Catherine went to her locker, pulling out some hand lotion. "Start talking."

"One of my colleagues is having a bachelor party. I got dragged along. I certainly didn't think I'd see you here taking your clothes off!"

"It's called making a living."

"It's called stripping and letting strange men see your body!"

Catherine shot him a sideways glance. "So what? You jealous?"

Gil groaned in frustration. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met!"

"Takes one to know one," she shot back.

"Hey Cat, I don't know. He looks all male to me!" One of the other strippers looked Gil appreciatively up and down.

"Not helping, Stephanie," Catherine told her friend.

Gil shifted uncomfortably as women, sequins and feathers fluttered around him. "Catherine, can we please go and discuss this somewhere else?"

"Discuss what? This is my job." She buttoned up her jeans. "And considering I haven't seen you for four years, I don't see how you have the right to tell me anything!"

Stephanie paused as she walked past. "Is this him? Is this reappearing cute guy?"

Catherine's eyes widened. "Stephanie!" She glanced back at Gil just in time to catch the smirk on his face. Her hard glare soon scared it away. "Fine. Let's go get some coffee."

* * *

They had ended up at the same coffee shop they drank at four years earlier. Gil tried not to be disappointed when Catherine ordered a low-fat latte instead of a hot chocolate.

"It's nice to see you again, Catherine."

She looked up at him. "Nice to see you again too, Gil."

"Why are you working there?"

Catherine sighed. "It pays the bills."

"You could have called me."

She fiddled with her wallet and pulled out a ratty piece of paper. Four years earlier, he had put his home number on it.

"You must have got a new phone number."

Gil fingered the piece of paper. "You kept it."

Catherine shifted in her seat. "Don't get all mushy on me." She sighed. "So, what? Did you move or something?"

"I bought a townhouse." He quickly got out a pen and wrote his new number down. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I should have thought…"

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. You wouldn't have known where to reach me anyway. I moved a lot."

"Where are you staying now?"

"Stephanie and I are renting an apartment together."

"She's nice."

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"You're a smart woman, Catherine. I already know that. You can't seriously consider doing this for the rest of your life!" He paused. "And you were stripping to Led Zeppelin! You can't strip to Led Zeppelin!"

She arched an eyebrow. "Well, I would've used Pink Floyd, but they don't really have any songs you can strip to."

Gil's eyes narrowed. "Cath…"

"And for your information, I am not going to be doing this for the rest of my life. I'll be earning…well…probably about what you are."

He looked confused. "Huh?"

"I've been going to night school." She smirked. "What can I say? Your obsession with dead bodies got me all hot and bothered."

Gil opened his mouth and then shut it again. He was sure that anything he said about her reply would get him in trouble. "So…night school? I'm really impressed."

Catherine folded her arms. "Why? Because little old me got accepted?"

"Don't start twisting everything I say around! You know that's not what I meant."

Catherine snickered. "Now I'm getting you all hot and bothered."

Gil shifted in his seat. "I think your performance earlier did that already."

An arched eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well…you know…geez, Catherine, I'm not dead!"

"Pipe down and drink your coffee. Or maybe I should be getting you decaf."

Gil decided it was safer to get serious. "Cath…do you have to keep stripping while you do school?"

"I can handle it."

"That's not why I'm asking."

"Don't tell me you're jealous." She snorted with laughter. "Of course you're not. You've seen me in some interesting situations."

Gil kept his feelings in check. "It's not safe."

"Ted wouldn't let me get hurt."

"Ted? Who's Ted?"

"The owner. Besides, most of the men in there are cops and lawyers. This one guy, Jimmy Tadero, he's been helping me out a bit."

Gil narrowed his eyes. "Helping how?"

"He's married."

"And he's in a strip club. Helping how?"

"Teaching me about forensics. And he's not my type anyway."

"I could have done that."

Catherine held up the ratty piece of paper. Gil sighed.

"Right."

"Don't feel bad. I'll just come to you when I'm cramming before finals."

"Is that a promise?"

"More of a threat, but okay." She smiled and fingered her coffee cup. "You've hardly changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Still taking care of me."

"If I had been taking care of you, you wouldn't have been standing on that stage tonight. Nor would you have been in a nightclub when you were 17."

"Power down, Gil," she told him. "You're not my bodyguard, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I have to be comfortable with you being ogled by strange men."

"Strange, but well-paying," she winked.

"I don't care how much they pay. It's not worth it, Catherine."

She glared at him. "You wait until you're so far down in the gutter that you can't crawl back up. Then you can come and lecture me about what is and isn't worth it."

Gil took a deep breath, trying not to let his temper get the better of him. "You could get hurt."

"It takes a lot to hurt me. That's one thing you will have noticed by now."

"Oh, I did. As well as the fact that you are stubborn, pig-headed and have a sharp tongue!"

"Depends what I'm using it for," came the quick reply.

Gil groaned and signaled the waitress. "I think I need some more coffee."

TBC

Song used: "I Want To Know What Love Is" - Foreigner


	5. Chapter 5

5?

_9th March 1987_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

He found her curled up in a corner, sobbing her heart out.

"Catherine," he whispered.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen from the crying. "Gil…she's…"

He walked over to her. Kneeling down, he took her in his arms. "Shh. I know, and I'm so sorry."

"I was at a gig…with Eddie…she was supposed to call…Ted told me…" Cath managed to get out in between crying.

"It's not your fault."

"She wanted me to go out with her."

"Then you could have both been hurt." Gil hugged her closer. "Where's Eddie now?"

Catherine shrugged. "Still at the gig, I think." She rested her head against him. "Jimmy's here."

"He has the case?"

She nodded.

"Catherine, honey, I want to take you home. You don't need to be here. They won't need to question you tonight."

"Don't want to go home." Fresh tears appeared.

Gil cursed himself, remembering that Stephanie and Catherine still shared an apartment. "Shh, okay. I'm sorry. Why don't you come home with me? It's not a good idea to be here now."

"Is she…did they…?"

"They've taken her body to the morgue," Gil confirmed. "But we won't know anything for a while. If you like, I'll ask Jimmy to call if he knows something?"

Catherine nodded. "I'll get my coat."

* * *

Gil put the kettle on. Catherine was upstairs in the shower. He'd suggested she get changed into something more comfortable than the skintight skirt and top she had been wearing.

As far as he knew, she'd raided his shirt drawer again.

When he had encouraged her to come over to study, Catherine had often ended up spending the night. He slept on the couch, of course.

Gil wondered why Eddie hadn't gone with Catherine back to the French Palace. He didn't think it had been a good idea to let her go alone and he wondered why Eddie hadn't organized himself a bit more so that he could go with her.

Gil hadn't been entirely pleased with Eddie as Catherine's boyfriend. He knew there were quite a few things that Eddie had introduced Catherine to that weren't good for her. He still suspected that Catherine was on drugs at times, but she'd never admitted it to him.

"Gil?"

He looked up and smiled. She looked so fragile and delicate in his long-sleeved shirt. She'd taken her hair down, so the strawberry blonde curls fell to her shoulders.

"Nice shower?"

She nodded.

"Come sit down. I just put the kettle on."

"Don't feel like anything."

"You have to have something. When was the last time you ate?"

"Before my shift."

"I rest my case."

"I'm not on trial."

Gil walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Catherine."

She burst into tears again at the simple mention of her name. He took her in his arms and held her close to his body. One hand gently rubbed her back in soothing strokes while the other eased her head onto his shoulder.

Her body was shaking with the sobs, and Gil knew she must be uncomfortable perched on the kitchen stool. Taking the initiative, he lifted her small body into his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

She clung to his body as he sat them both on the soft sheets. His legs resting in front of him, he moved her to his lap, and rocked her as he would a small child.

"She's dead, Gil. She's gone…"

His heart broke for the pain that she was going through. "I know, sweetheart, and I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done something…"

"I should have…"

"Catherine, there was nothing you could have done. But you know that Jimmy's a good cop. And there are good CSIs on the case. They'll find the person that did this."

"It's not going to bring her back."

"No, it's not. Nothing can do that. I wish I could, but I can't." He kissed the top of her head. "You know that I'd bring her back if I could."

Catherine held tighter to him. "I know."

* * *

Gil stood with Catherine at the funeral of Stephanie Watson. He noted with displeasure that Eddie had not deigned them with his presence.

Catherine wore a simple black dress and black high heels. She had commandeered Gil's handkerchief, and had been steadily wiping away errant tears.

The tight grip she had on his hand was bordering on painful, but he'd rather pass out from the pain than take it away.

When it was over, and both Gil and Catherine had paid their condolences to Stephanie's parents, he had taken her back to his townhouse.

It may not have been good timing, but the talk had been a long time coming.

"It has to stop now, Catherine."

She turned around, watching as he closed the front door. "What are you talking about?"

"It all has to stop now. The drugs – and don't deny it, I'm not an idiot. The stripping."

"What gives you…?"

"I will not be attending your funeral next, Catherine. I won't be working your case, and I won't be investigating a suspicious death. You're going to stop stripping and go into rehab."

"You can't tell me what to do, Gil. And how dare you bring up something like this when I just lost my best friend!"

"That's why I'm doing this! I've been sitting back, watching you strip and enjoying yourself with Eddie. I've watched an occasional line turn into a full-blown habit. It's going to stop now, Catherine. And if you don't want to take my friendly concern, then think about this. No lab in the world is going to hire a drug addict."

"I'm not an addict!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Damn you, Gil, this has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me. I'm the one who'll be left, and I won't do it, Catherine. I won't watch this any longer. You're going into rehab and you're going to stop stripping."

She paused. "I don't know any…"

"I can get you into a really good rehab program. And as for the stripping…."

"I'm not stopping that yet. I need the money."

"Cath…"

"Hear me out. I'll do the rehab. You know I want to be a CSI, and the university won't let me work as a tech in their labs if I don't get off the coke. But I'm not going to quit stripping until I start as a CSI. I have other things I have to pay off, things to do before I can do that." She folded her arms. "Please just trust me on this, okay?"

Gil relented. At least he had the battle halfway won. "Alright. I'll make a call."

Catherine took the phone from his hand. "Let me." She fished inside her wallet. "I have Eddie's credit card."

* * *

TBC

Song used: "My Immortal" - Evanescence


	6. Chapter 6

6?

_30th April 1987_

_If it's loving you like,  
then I'll kiss ya and give you the shivering fits.  
'Cause I'm a woman.  
W-O-M-A-N.  
Say it again.  
I got a twenty dollar gold piece  
says there ain't nothin' I can't do.  
I can make a dress out of a feedbag.  
I can make a man out of you._

Clad in slim-fitting blue jeans and a green shirt, Catherine Flynn walked confidently out to the car that was waiting for her.

"Can I give the lady a ride?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Gil! I never would have thought something like that would ever come out of your mouth!"

The man in question grinned at her. "It's good to see you again, Cath."

Catherine slid into the seat next to him. "It's good to see you too, Gil." She cupped his face with her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "And thank you. For everything."

Gil froze for a moment, his lips still tingling from the kiss. "I…" He paused. "You're welcome." His mind still reran the kiss over and over. She was with Eddie. This was a friendly, thank you kiss.

Then why had it felt so good?

"And I really appreciated the letters. They made everything a whole lot easier."

Gil smiled. "I thought it might be nice to have something of home with you. Since you weren't allowed much contact with the outside world, I thought I might just let you know what was going on."

"Tell me you didn't seriously try and learn to rollerskate!"

"What? I thought it would be an interesting way to exercise."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "As long as you didn't use my skates."

"I almost broke a leg."

"That's because you're just a little uncoordinated, Gil."

Gil thought it was time to change the subject and ask about the difficult things. "How did it go in there, Catherine?"

She glanced at him quickly and then looked back at the passing scenery. "Fine. I'm off the coke. For good."

Gil reached over and took her hand, squeezing it. "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

Catherine smiled softly at him. "I know."

"Good. Because what you did wasn't easy, Cath. But you did it. And you saw it through."

"I had your support."

Gil noticed that she didn't mention Eddie, but he nodded. "Of course. You always have my support."

"Gil, have you seen Eddie?"

He felt something inside him die. "No, I haven't. Didn't he call you?"

Catherine shrugged. "No, but he did have a few gigs coming up when I went in." She stared outside again. "What about…the case?"

Gil knew it must hurt her to talk about Stephanie as a case. "He's in jail, Cath. Due for trial soon."

"Have they finished with the apartment?"

Gil nodded. "Is that where you want me to take you now?"

Catherine shook her head. "No. I'm giving it up. I can't stay there."

His hand squeezed hers again. "You could stay with me for awhile, if you like."

She didn't want to be dependent on him, but she didn't want to be alone. And she didn't want to be with Eddie. She wanted to be with someone who understood what she was going through, who would be there when she woke up with nightmares at 3am, and someone who would hold her when she cried.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

* * *

He was getting used to hearing her scream in the middle of the night. Every time he heard it, it chilled him to the bone.

He always remembered how he saw her after Stephanie's death – huddled in a corner, crying – and how he had taken care of her.

Now he slowly pads into his bedroom. He's been sleeping on his pull out sofa bed, because he's always been a gentleman.

Slowly he slipped in beside her, taking her shivering body into his arms. "Shh, Cath, it's alright. It's just a dream. I'm here."

"It's not a dream," came the reply, "she's dead. She's not coming back. I saw her. I know what she looked like. What he did to her."

Gil closed his eyes, wishing once again that Jimmy Tadero hadn't let Catherine see the body. "I know and I'm so sorry."

He held her until she fell asleep, and he always slept beside her. Just in case.

* * *

The next morning, as he watched her get ready for the day, he grinned at her.

"What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"It's the new you."

"Excuse me?"

"The new Catherine." He looked her over and nodded. "I like her."

She chuckled. "Just so you know, some of the old Catherine is still lurking about."

"I'm glad to hear it. There are some parts of the old Catherine that I'd like to keep around."

A broad smile crossed her face and she patted his arm as she passed. "Don't worry, Gil. I'll always be around."

TBC

Song Used: "I'm a Woman" - Bette Midler


	7. Chapter 7

7

_24th May, 1987_

_If she knew what she wants  
(He'd be giving it to her)  
If she knew what she needs  
(He could give her that too)  
If she knew what she wants  
(But he can't see through her)  
If she knew what she wants  
He'd be giving it to her_

"It's heavy."

"Welcome to the academic world." Gil smiled with amusement as Catherine adjusted the mortarboard on her head.

"It's going to slide down my head and my head is going to disappear into my shoulders."

"A little melodramatic, aren't we?" Gil asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm nervous."

"Nervous? What for? You've already done all the important things. Now all you have to do is go up there and get given a piece of paper."

"In front of everybody!" She narrowed her eyes. "And don't you dare remind me of what I usually do in front of people."

"I wasn't even thinking it." Gil looked around. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He's sitting up the back with his wife."

"Your mother? Nancy?"

Catherine shrugged. "I told Mom. I also told her that you, Jimmy and Eddie were coming."

Gil almost groaned at the mention of Eddie's name. "Where is he?"

"He's talking to a girl he knows over there."

Gil turned around, glancing at Eddie talking to the girl. For some reason, he never completely trusted Eddie.

"Gil?"

He turned back to her. "Yes?"

"Do I look okay?"

Gil smiled broadly. "Catherine, you look beautiful. Just like a graduate."

She blushed slightly and twirled a little like a giddy schoolgirl. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm so proud of you, Cath. I always knew you could do it."

A flash of mischief flickered across her face. "Did you know it when I was six?"

"I can assure you that in the first few minutes of meeting you when you were six, that I knew you could do anything you put your mind to. And that you would."

Catherine took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Gil. That means a lot to me."

Before he could lavish anymore praise on her, another student called her, telling Catherine it was time to line up and get ready for the ceremony.

Gil leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations, Catherine."

* * *

As Catherine retrieved her diploma and made her way offstage, she turned to face the crowd. Jimmy Tadero and his wife were applauding her heartily. Eddie was talking to someone sitting next to him.

And Gil.

Gil was watching her, looking like he was about to burst with pride. He was still clapping and a wide grin stretched across his face.

She grinned back at him and started down the stairs.

TBC

Song used: "If She Knew What She Wants" - The Bangles


	8. Chapter 8

8?

_23rd August 1987_

_She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie_

It had already been his birthday, but Catherine had told him that he had to wait until the 23rd before they could go celebrate.

Something about a hot movie star in a new movie.

"Morning, Gil," came the husky voice of Deedee. She was one of the 'old hands' at the strip club.

Now that he'd been coming often to take Catherine home afterwards, or take her studying, the girls knew him well.

"Good morning, Deedee. Good night?"

The woman smiled seductively at him. "Honey, Deedee always has a good night."

Gil nodded at her and headed inside to find Catherine. He smiled stiffly at Ted. "Morning, Ted."

The man smiled easily back at Gil. He was used to the studious young man who came calling for Catherine almost every morning. He never watched her dance, but would always be there as soon as the shift was over. "Hi, Gil. Here for Catherine?"

"Aren't I always?"

Ted chuckled. "She's out back. Managing to dress and read one of those textbooks all at the same time."

"Is…uh…" Gil felt uncomfortable saying the name.

"Haven't seen Eddie for a couple of nights," Ted told him. "Not a huge loss." Like Gil, Ted had never been comfortable with Catherine's choice of beau. He simply just didn't trust the man.

Gil thanked Ted and made his way out to the dressing room. He smiled broadly at Catherine. She stood, one leg bent and resting on a bench, four-inch gold heel half undone. Her other foot was encased in a ballet flat, and her robe was half hanging open. In one hand she held a forensic textbook, while in the other she held lip-gloss.

"Still not ready, I see?"

Catherine looked up and grinned at him. "Hey, Gil!" She looked down at herself and the smile changed to a guilty one. "Sorry. I got kind of distracted."

"So I noticed." He looked her up and down. "Is that what you're going to wear to the movie? I don't think your movie star is going to be there."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Turn around, please."

Gil chuckled and turned his back to her. He listened carefully as she dressed and when he turned back around she was clad in simple black jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ah. There's the Catherine I know and love."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You prefer me in these sort of clothes than the other kind."

"I never said that," Gil reminded her. "I just said I like you when you're comfortable."

Catherine smiled at him and put her textbook in her bag. "So, are you ready for the movie?"

"Of course. What are we seeing again?"

Catherine linked her arm through his. "The Big Easy."

"This new Dennis Quaid fetish isn't catching, is it?"

She laughed. "I don't think he's your type, Gil."

"What? You don't think he'd find me attractive?"

"I am not having THAT conversation with you!" She leant her head on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Gil."

"You told me that six days ago."

"Mhm. And now I'm telling you again."

He loved the feel of her resting against him. Her long, lithe and warm body against his.

Eddie's. She's Eddie's.

"Does Eddie know we're going to this movie?"

"Yeah. He didn't want to see it." Catherine smiled as his arm slipped around her waist. His warmth seeped into her body. She forced herself to stop thinking about Gil in that way. He was her best friend, and she wasn't about to lose him.

"How's work going?"

"It's great. Very interesting."

"And you want to be a CSI."

Catherine smirked. He always knew what she was thinking. "Yeah."

"You really do, huh?"

They had stopped outside the movie theatre. She looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay. Now's your chance."

She blinked. "What?"

"I'm offering you a job, Catherine. Rookie CSI at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Jim Brass is the boss, but I'll be keeping an eye on you." He watched her face light up. He felt himself light up just at the look on her face.

Her eyes were wide. "You're serious."

"As a heart attack."

She flew into his arms, and Gil just managed to catch her before they both toppled to the pavement.

The sensation of her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck was intoxicating. He wondered if Eddie knew how lucky he was.

Gil doubted it.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She was hugging him as tight as she could. It was gratitude, definitely, but also a selfish part of her wanted to feel his body close to hers. Since this was the only chance she was likely to get, Catherine was more than happy to take it.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes! Yes!" She hugged him again. "This is amazing."

"You're amazing, Catherine," he told her. "I'm so proud of you."

She kissed his lips gently as she slid down his body. When her feet were back on the ground, she grinned. "Thank you."

Gil grinned at her. "Anytime. Just make sure you stay away from Conrad Ecklie."

Catherine arched an eyebrow. "Who's Conrad Ecklie?"

"Not someone you want to know." Gil went up to the ticket counter. "Two to see The Big Easy, please."

* * *

Gil smiled as Catherine contently rested against him. Her head was on his shoulder and her body was snuggled as close as it could get. 

He put his arm around her, watching the movie. He decided that Ellen Barkin had nothing on Catherine Flynn.

As he watched Remy McSwain pleasuring Anne Osborne, he realized how much he desired Catherine, and how much he wanted to bring her that kind of pleasure.

But he'd never really had a friend like Catherine. Someone who would challenge him at every turn, who could make him really think. Someone who would always be there if he needed her.

And that was something he refused to jeopardize.

To Catherine's mind, the idea of Gil touching her in that way, bringing her pleasure in that way, certainly eclipsed any fantasies of Dennis Quaid that had been dancing in her mind.

But she knew that it was a dangerous game to play. And she knew her track record with men was less than impressive.

She'd never had a man want to be friends with her. Someone who looked out for her, who challenged her and made her think. Someone who believed in her ability to the extent that he did. To have Gil as a lover could ruin all that – and she'd never get over losing him as a friend.

Besides, she was with Eddie. Sure, Eddie had his problems, but what man didn't?

It was just sometimes, only occasionally, after Eddie had rolled over and gone back to sleep, Catherine would lie awake and feel…empty.

And it was in those times that she thought of Gil.

* * *

TBC

Song Used: "Cherry Pie" - Warrant


	9. Chapter 9

_6th April, 1991_

_These are the days  
These are days you'll remember  
Never before and never since, I promise  
Will the whole world be warm as this  
And as you feel it,  
You'll know it's true  
That you are blessed and lucky  
It's true that you  
Are touched by something  
That will grow and bloom in you_

"Tell me why I'm getting on a roller coaster?" Catherine asked, being marched forward in line by Gil.

"Because every nine years and thirty-four days I feel like sharing. And today is just your lucky day."

"Okay, but why do you have to share a roller coaster ride with me? Couldn't we share something else? Like a massage? Or a pedicure? Or a manicure?"

Gil lifted an eyebrow. "Do I look like Elton John to you?"

"I'm not going to answer that on the grounds that it may incriminate me," Catherine told him.

He groaned. "I knew you being a CSI was a bad idea."

She giggled and poked him in the side. "Don't be mean."

"I'M being mean? You're comparing me with Elton John!"

"Now be fair, Gil. You were the one who brought it up, not me. I just suggested some safer alternatives to your ride of death here."

"Ride of death? Catherine, it's a roller coaster!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "My point exactly."

As she refused to move, Gil picked her up around the waist and then planted her on her feet a few inches in front.

"Hey!"

"Needs do as needs must, Catherine," he told her. "Now behave yourself."

She frowned at him. "You're very rude, Gil Grissom."

"No, I'm charming, my dear. You are the rude one."

"So, like, do you two wanna get on or something?" asked the thoroughly bored teenager who stood before them. "Cause like, the ride's almost ready to start."

"Yes, we are," Gil said firmly, handing over the fare and pushing Catherine into a cart.

Catherine glanced at him, arching her eyebrow. "If I die on this ride, you can tell my mother and Eddie."

"Don't be so melodramatic. No one's going to die unless they jump out."

Catherine's eyes widened. "People have jumped off this ride before?"

"Yes, Catherine. Especially when they see a hysterical CSI on the ride."

She opened her mouth and shut it again as it dawned on her that he was teasing her. "Hey…"

Gil chuckled. "You should have seen your face!"

She punched him in the shoulder and he continued to laugh, before he put his arm around her.

"There, there, Cath. You know I'll always take care of you."

Catherine looked up at him, her eyes serious. "I know."

* * *

"Help."

Gil chuckled and lifted Catherine out of the cart. "Your legs are wobbly."

She narrowed her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

He smiled, slipping his arm through hers. "But it was fun though, wasn't it? You can't deny that!"

Catherine paused and looked at him. "If you tell anyone about this…I'll deny it." A smile spread across her face. "But yeah, it was fun. You stopped me from being scared."

Gil threw his hand up in victory. "I knew it!"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "You are one seriously odd individual, Gil."

"You enjoyed it," Gil taunted.

"Oh my god. What are you? Twelve?"

"Come on," Gil said, clutching her hand and hauling her in another direction. "Let's get a hot dog."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

10?

_12th January, 1993_

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

CSI-2 Catherine Flynn took a deep breath. She pushed open the door to the break room and smiled as she saw Gil sitting there.

"Hey, stranger."

Gil rubbed the bridge of his nose and smiled at his colleague. "Hi, Cath."

Catherine sat down on the chair opposite him. "We haven't seen a lot of each other lately."

"Work." Gil peered over his glasses at her. "And you have Eddie."

Catherine blushed a little. "Yeah."

Gil put down his crossword. "You okay?"

"I, uh…I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay."

She smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "You're…what?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Pregnant, Gil. As in, there's a little clump of cells right about here," she pointed to her abdomen, "that is eventually going to turn into a little person."

Gil reached his hand out in wonder, but pulled it back quickly.

Catherine chuckled. "Don't be such a baby, bugman." She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "You can't feel it yet. I'm only two months pregnant."

He was intrigued. Catherine. Pregnant. A baby. Then he paused. Eddie's baby. "What did Eddie say?"

"He's so happy. When I told him, he looked at me with this big goofy grin and then twirled me around in the air. He's lucky my morning sickness IS confined to morning!"

Gil took his hand away. "I'm happy for you, Catherine."

Catherine felt the loss of his warm hand acutely, but she brushed the feeling aside. "There's more."

"More? What, are you having twins?"

Catherine laughed. "Good god, I hope not! I don't even want to contemplate the pain involved there!"

"So, what's the 'more'?"

"Eddie proposed." Catherine watched carefully as Gil's eyes fell. "And I said yes."

"You're…you're marrying him?"

Catherine's eyes narrowed. "Of course I am! I love him."

"But…" Gill took a deep breath. "Catherine, he's not good enough for you."

Fire flashed in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Gil gulped. "Cath, don't get mad at me. I just…I don't think being pregnant is a good reason to get married."

She glared at him. "I don't think it's a good reason either. I'm marrying Eddie because I love him and he loves me."

"So it's purely coincidental that he asked you to marry him after he found out you were pregnant?"

Catherine's hand clenched as she tried to prevent herself from slapping him. "You know, some part of me thought you would be happy for me." She got up. "I guess I was wrong."

Gil sighed. "Catherine…"

"Just leave me alone, Gil." She walked out the door, letting it swing behind her.

Gil groaned. He'd messed up. Again. Running his hand through his hair, he stared at his crossword. Three letter word for idiot. He smiled grimly as he filled it in.

Ass.

--

Song used "Behind These Hazel Eyes" - Kelly Clarkson


	11. Chapter 11

11?

_22nd March 1993_

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone_

Gil sat in the back of the small wedding chapel.

He REALLY didn't want to be there.

Two days earlier, Catherine had stalked into his office, demanding to know why he hadn't RSVP'ed his wedding invitation.

He had told her he had to work.

After about her third sentence of guilt-ridden pleas, he had given in.

So now he sat here, in the back of the chapel and watched.

Lily Flynn was flitting between the front of the chapel and the back, apparently relaying messages between Catherine and Eddie.

Eddie hadn't wanted a big wedding. He told Catherine they couldn't afford it.

Gil hoped that the cheap bastard was at least going to take her somewhere nice for their honeymoon. Knowing Eddie however, he knew that his hopes were futile.

He could see Brass sitting up the front of the chapel, talking to someone that he recognized as one of Catherine's friends.

Gil wondered what Stephanie would have thought of this fiasco. He smiled grimly. They probably wouldn't be here then.

Feeling a sharp jab in his shoulder blades, he turned around, ready to blast the offender. Instead, he saw Catherine crouching behind the pew.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Is that good for the baby?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's still a clump of cells, Gil. I don't think it's gonna care."

"Stop calling it, it."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then changed tack. "I thought you had to work."

Gil narrowed his eyes. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for weddings."

"Yeah right. More like a sucker for guilt trips."

"Potato, po-tah-to."

"Don't start quoting things at me."

"Well I repeat…shouldn't you be back there making yourself beautiful?"

Catherine pouted at him. "You don't think I look beautiful, Gil?"

"You're always beautiful, Catherine," Gil told her honestly.

There was a moment of silence between them, as they both reflected on what could have been.

"Anyway…" Catherine shifted. "I should probably…"

Gil nodded, and forced a smile. "Wouldn't want to leave the groom at the altar, would we?"

"I guess not." She stood up and turned back to him. "Thank you. For being here." With a kiss to the top of his head, she went out of the room.

To prepare for her wedding to another man.

--

Song used "Alone" - Heart


	12. Chapter 12

12?

_15th May, 1993_

_Deep in Denialville  
Trying to fight the way I feel  
I go jello when you smile  
I start blushin'-my head rushin'  
If you stand too close to me  
I might melt down from the heat  
If you look my way one more time  
I'm gonna go out of my mind_

At six months pregnant, Catherine Willows did not feel beautiful.

Gil Grissom thought she had never looked more so.

After their initial argument over Catherine's wedding and the impending arrival, the relationship had slowly moved back to their friendship – after much groveling on Gil's behalf.

He'd also somehow managed to get talked into being the baby's godparent.

That was a terrifying thought.

Then again, he wasn't sure whether he was more scared of raising the child, or the fact that one day Catherine might not be there.

"Gil?"

He looked down at his companion, who had walked into what would eventually become the nursery. "What are you doing in here?"

Catherine arched an eyebrow at him. "It's my house, remember?"

Gil climbed down off the ladder and put the paintbrush away. "That book you had said that paint fumes could hurt the baby. Out."

Rolling her eyes, Catherine allowed herself to be led out of the room. "You're not supposed to be painting anyway. You said you'd take me baby shopping."

"I just wanted to get another coat on."

Catherine rested her hand on his arm. "Eddie could have done that."

"He's been busy with that new band. What kind of music do they play again?"

She let him help her on with her coat. "Rock, I think. I haven't really heard them play."

"Not our scene, huh?"

"They're nothing on Pink Floyd or Led Zeppelin."

--

Gil walked with Catherine into the baby store. He took charge of a shopping cart and smiled at her. "Lead on, Madame."

Catherine chuckled at him and went into the baby clothes aisle. "We just want a couple of small things. At least something for it to wear on the way home from the hospital."

"You're still calling it, it?"

'Gil…"

"I suggested a name!"

"I'm not calling the baby Catherine Jr. We don't even know if it's a girl."

"It's a girl." Gil pushed the cart and looked at the pink one-piece suits. "Definitely a girl."

"You have X-Ray vision now?"

Gil ignored her sarcastic comment and placed one of the pink suits in the cart. "It will be a girl that looks as beautiful as her mother."

Catherine rolled her eyes and put a blue suit in the cart.

"And apparently you're an equal opportunist, because your daughter will be wearing blue."

"You're cracked," Catherine told him simply.

Gil placed his hand on her abdomen. "You agree with me, don't you Catherine Jr?"

"I'll thump you over the head with this if you don't stop calling it that," Catherine said, threatening him teasingly with a pair of baby booties.

"You have to stop calling the baby it."

"Fine. I'll call the baby Gil."

Gil froze and looked over at her. She had deliberately focused her attention on some cloth diapers and refused to look at him.

"I…" Gil paused for a moment. "Eddie won't like that."

"Well he'll have to live with it, won't he? I'm the one carrying the baby inside me and I'm the one who's going to push it in three months time, so I'm calling it Gil." She looked at Gil defiantly. "Okay?"

He grinned. "Okay."

--

"Hee, hee, hoo. Hee, hee, hoo."

Catherine arched an eyebrow. "You look like you're having a fit."

Gil poked his tongue out at her. "I'm helping you practice."

Catherine giggled. "Make sure you don't pass out."

Gil rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor. He spread his legs and helped Catherine sit down between them, her back facing him.

She smiled and rested against him. "I appreciate you doing this with me."

"Anytime, Cath. You know that."

Closing her eyes, Catherine let the warmth of his body heat seep into her. "I know."

"Now, do your practicing."

Gil's hand rested on her swollen abdomen as he practiced the breathing with her. He felt himself light up as he felt the baby shift inside Catherine.

"Hey there, Gil," Catherine murmured to the baby. She smiled. "Gil is helping Gil."

"This is going to get very confusing," Gil muttered.

"Gil?"

There was silence for a minute until Catherine patted Gil's knee.

"What? Sorry, I thought you were talking to the baby."

"You're hilarious."

"I try." Gil kept his hands on her belly, not wanting to miss a second of the baby's movements. "Keep practicing."

"Gil?"

"Mhm?"

"I want you there. When the baby is born. I want you there."

Gil glanced at her. "Me? What about…"

"I want you. Please."

He soothed her by gently rubbing her back. "Okay, Cath. Okay. If you want me there, I'll be there."

--

Song used - "Whatever You Do, Don't! - Shania Twain


	13. Chapter 13

13?

_10th August, 1993_

_I think you'll be able to  
Make all my dreams come true  
And you ease me  
You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You're something I'd been pleading for   
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I'll have you want me more and more  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you_

"This is NOT supposed to happen!"

"What do you mean, Cath?" Gil asked, looking up from where he sat on a plastic chair in her hospital room.

"I was hanging out for the 17th!" Catherine folded her arms.

Gil peered at her over her glasses. "You wanted me to spend my birthday in a hospital with you screaming in my ear?"

She glared at him. "No, you smartass. I wanted my child to be born on your birthday."

"Well, it seems Catherine Jr has a mind of her own and is impatient." He got a twinkle in his eye. "Now where would she get that from?"

"You shouldn't be mean to a woman in labour."

"Currently, nothing is happening."

"Depends where you're sitting. Because where I'm sitting, it's non-stop action."

"I'm happy to sit right here," Gil replied.

"So you're fine with dead bodies, it's just women in labour you have a problem with?"

Gil lifted an eyebrow. "I don't have a problem with women in labour. Particularly since I've never attended a labour."

Catherine leaned forward and groaned as a contraction pulsed through her. Gil was at her side in an instant, taking her hand.

"Just breathe through it, honey. Deep breathes."

"I." Catherine took a deep breath. "Want. Drugs."

--

Gil sat behind Catherine on the bed, his arms supporting her body. Her doctor had informed them that she was in the final stages of labour, and the baby would soon be here.

"Last bets, Cath," Gil murmured, rubbing her back. "I still say the baby is going to be a girl."

"Only a boy could cause this much pain," she growled.

"Almost there, Catherine," Gil assured her. "And I'm right here with you."

--

An hour later, Gil Grissom sat in his plastic chair again. Only this time, he held a tiny pink blanket in his hands that was covering the sleeping body of Lindsey Anne Willows.

She looked like her mother. Gil knew it already because of the cute nose, beautiful mouth and the little bit of red fuzz that adorned her tiny head.She had ten tiny fingers and toes, and he couldn't have been more proud.

Except if she had been his daughter.

Catherine was fast asleep in the hospital bed, being both physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

He'd watched the first real bonding moment between mother and daughter. The first look between them, when blue eyes had met blue eyes. He'd even (against his better judgment, and he'd never tell Catherine) peeked when she had breastfed Lindsey for the first time.

Not just to see Catherine's breasts - and that had been a bonus – but to see the pure love between mother and daughter.

"You still here?"

Gil looked up and smiled at Catherine. "Hi, beautiful. Of course I'm still here. You're going to have to surgically remove me from this angel."

"Bring her here."

Gil smiled and carried the baby girl over. He tenderly handed Lindsey to her mother, and he sat on the side of the bed.

"She's beautiful, Catherine."

Catherine grinned. "She is, isn't she?"

"Perfect in every way."

Catherine pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"You did good, Catherine."

"Thank you. For being here," she murmured.

Gil put his hand on her shoulder. "Where else would I be?"

--

Song used - "I've Been Waiting For You" - ABBA


End file.
